


In The Family

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Series: In The Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Keith, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, mention of bestiality, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: He leans forward, the sides of his hands slipping a little on the warm glass. His heart begins to hammer in his chest, fast and frantic.Shiro’s head tilts and his mouth drops open as Kuron licks in past parted lips. Broad hands push and roam beneath their clothing.Keith’s eyes fly wide as he jerks back from the window as if burned. He barely registers the way his feet carry him back across the lawn, into the house, and up to his room.The door closes with a loud sound and he leans against it, breathless and much too hot. The bottom of his belly flutters as he swallows hard.





	In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Gee ([here](https://twitter.com/Tasty_and_Huge)).
> 
> If any of the content listed in the tags squicks you, please turn around now. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @[cryingcryptids](https://twitter.com/cryingcryptids)

Keith has always wanted to be just like his brothers.

 

He’s always wanted to be like Kuron; creative and bold. Kuron is the oldest, though only by mere minutes. In spite of that, he acts like the younger. He’s carefree and passionate. Everything he does is in vibrant, spattering arcs of brilliant yellow and neon magenta and inky black. 

 

And Keith’s always wanted to be like Shiro, too; quick, strong, and kind. Shiro’s the golden boy of the family but neither Keith nor Kuron are ever bitter over it. Shiro’s a soft kind of serious. He always makes time to help Keith with his schoolwork and, after, time to goof off.

 

Kuron and Shiro have a bond that nothing seems able to break. They’re thick as thieves and their parents chalk it up to them being twins. 

 

Keith loves his brothers, wants to be just like them.

 

He follows in their footsteps as best he can. He studies hard even when the words swim on the page and blur together. He pushes through his homework and gets fair grades. He looks up to them in every way. And, in an attempt to become just like his brothers, Keith watches them curiously. 

 

It’s on one of these little ventures of curiosity that Keith first sees a side of their bond he’s never seen before.

 

The grass of the yard has grown tall. It tickles his bare legs as he wades out across the distance to the shed at the back of the house. Trees cast shade over the ground, shadows shivering in the warm summer breeze. The pool water glitters out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Shiro and Kuron had gone out to the shed to fetch the lawn mower and rakes a while ago. Yet, after nearly fifteen minutes, neither of them had emerged from the little faded building.

 

Maybe they’ve been unable to find the mower or rakes. Maybe they can’t reach them or they’re stuck in a small space. 

 

Keith stops by the age-fogged window of the shed and peers in through one of the clearer corners. He can’t really make sense of what he’s seeing at first.

 

His brothers are pressed close. Dark hair sticks to sweaty skin. The thin fabric of their shirts and swim shorts seems to bulge and move in odd ways.

 

He leans forward, the sides of his hands slipping a little on the warm glass. His heart begins to hammer in his chest, fast and frantic.

 

Shiro’s head tilts and his mouth drops open as Kuron licks in past parted lips. Broad hands push and roam beneath their clothing.

 

Keith’s eyes fly wide as he jerks back from the window as if burned. He barely registers the way his feet carry him back across the lawn, into the house, and up to his room. 

 

The door closes with a loud sound and he leans against it, breathless and much too hot. The bottom of his belly flutters as he swallows hard.

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

 

In the days that pass, Keith can’t shake the illicit scene he’d glimpsed in the shed.

 

He focuses on studying for upcoming finals and surviving the sticky heat of the looming summer. At least, he does during daylight hours.

 

After school, Shiro or Kuron pick him up. 

 

Shiro likes to stop for milkshakes or ice cream on the hottest days. They take refuge in the air conditioned hut behind the snack bar and chat as they make quick work of their treats. Keith listens to Shiro talk about the stars and distant planets and new rovers. Shiro, in turn, listens as Keith talks about what he learned during classes and what had gone on during the circus that was lunch time.

 

The days where Kuron picks Keith up are some of his favorites. He can hear the feral snarl of the bike’s engine before he sees his brother. Kuron gives him a little wave and holds out the spare helmet he keeps strapped to the rear. Keith hates the way the helmet mashes his hair down but it’s a small price to pay for the feeling of the wind against his skin and the breathless, jumping dance his insides do at the speeds they reach.

 

Once home, Keith starts any homework he has and studies. Shiro helps him with math and science and Kuron helps with language work. 

 

After family dinner and an evening of relaxation, the family goes their separate ways. Their parents often remain downstairs, watching television and sipping glasses of wine or brandy. Doors whisper open and click shut. Light gleams from beneath and around the cracks in doors.

 

Keith pauses in his journey down the hall to his room at a muffled sort of sound. It’s quiet and almost inaudible over the sound of the running shower. Almost thoughtlessly, he pads across the bare wood floor.

 

The bathroom door stands slightly ajar, light filtering from around the crack.

 

Keith lays one hand against the frame and peers through the small opening.

 

Mist fogs the mirror and clings to the textured glass of the shower’s door. Reflections flicker, blurred in the hazy mirror. Sun-kissed shoulders press against the glass. Dark hair sticks to wetted skin. Lush curves pale where they press against textured glass. Thick fingers dig and drag over hips and thighs. The purse of plush pink lips around something flushed is just barely visible.

 

Heat burns low in Keith’s belly and flutters outward. He squirms, nail beds paling where they clutch at the threshold. 

 

There’s another low sound from the shower as Shiro’s head thuds against the glass. A long moan, muffled by the water and a lifted hand, filters through the foggy air.

 

Keith’s eyes fly wide as he stumbles back from the door. He startles when the shower knobs squeak and metal clicks quietly. 

 

The lights flick off downstairs and soft conversation rises as the third step creaks.

 

Keith runs to his room, closes the door behind himself, and leans against the jamb. 

 

His parents pass by, still murmuring before their voices disappear into their own bedroom further down the hall. The playful rumble of his brothers’ voices issues faintly from the bathroom.

 

Keith stares into the darkness of his room, body awash in heat as he fights to catch his breath.

 

⧫⧫⧫

 

It’s in the bathroom that Keith catches his brothers together the most.

 

Each morning he promises himself that he won’t peek. And each morning Keith finds himself frozen outside that wooden door, breathless as he watches his brothers.

 

Sometimes it’s an echo of what he’d seen that first night; Shiro pinned against the wall as Kuron’s on his knees, lips stretched around Shiro’s cock. Sometimes it’s Kuron like that; his long dark hair clinging to the glass and his shoulders as Shiro hums softly around his length. 

 

Occasionally one of them is pressed against the fogged glass door of the shower, thighs spread wide as the other holds their hips and pulls them back quick and hard. The sound of skin on skin is barely masked by the fall of water and the sounds of their parents getting ready for the day downstairs.

 

Keith kneels on the floor by the bathroom door, breathing as quietly as he can in the silent hallway. He squirms, heat making his whole body feel weird and hazy. Between his legs he aches. His underwear dampen and the longer he watches, the worse it gets.

 

When they finish or when Keith hears Kosmo or their parents coming upstairs, he races back to his room. 

 

In the relatively silent safety of his bedroom, Keith tries to cool the heat simmering under his skin. He presses his thighs together as he eyes the clock beside his bed. It alleviates the odd ache between his legs a bit.

 

But not enough.

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

  
  


Late one night, Keith wakes. His throat aches as he tosses his blankets back. The vestiges of a dream still simmer beneath his skin. His pajamas stick to his sweaty skin. Something wet makes his thighs slide where they touch as he rolls out of bed.

 

He sleepily wanders down the hall toward the bathroom. His feet pad over the bare wood as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

Something squeaks softly in a rhythmic way. There’s a muffled whine; thin and desperate.

 

Keith pauses on his journey to the bathroom. He blinks once, twice.

 

The wood floor sticks to the soles of his bare feet. His breaths sound loud to his own ears as he steps closer to his brothers’ room.

 

The door is closed. Only the barest bit of light filters from beneath it. There comes another whispered sort of sound that sends heat tripping along his skin. It’s one he recognizes.

 

Keith sinks down, careful to move slow and quiet. His ears ring as he lays his cheek against cool wood.

 

The angle’s not nearly as good as it is in the bathroom but he can see most of Kuron’s bed.

 

Black sheets and a duvet of deep violet lay in a heap near the foot of the bed. Long, strong legs sprawl lazily as another set bunch over lean hips. Fingers dig into the curves of Kuron’s ass. 

 

Kuron rises and falls over Shiro’s hips, his own rolling sinuously as he drags his hands up his body.

 

Shiro’s voice rumbles low before cracking into something a bit louder. Kuron falls forward and does something to muffle his twin’s sounds.

 

The action affords Keith a clear glimpse of Kuron, stretched wide and pink around Shiro’s cock. The length slowly slips free as a shudder winds its way through Kuron. Shiro’s cock, softening as it rests against his thigh, glistens in the lamplight. Something white slowly drips from Kuron’s hole.

 

A noise rises up Keith’s throat and he clasps a hand over his mouth as he rises and scurries back to his bedroom.

 

His footsteps are soundless against the rush of blood in his ears. He shuts the door after himself and bounces atop his mattress. 

 

The fabric of his boxers clings uncomfortably between his thighs. Sweat makes his hair stick to the back of his neck. He kicks his pajamas off and lets the air cool his feverish skin.

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

  
  


It’s become a habit to spy upon his brothers. 

 

Keith knows that much of it is wrong; from his breach of their privacy to what that breach shows him. Yet...He finds himself hovering outside the bathroom door each morning and peering through the crack beneath their bedroom door each night.

 

He’s seen more than he’d ever really thought of during the dull health classes he’s sat through.

 

He’s seen the pair of them using something that looks like their cocks but is...Different. The objects range in sizes and colors; from ordinary fleshtones to vivid shades of blues, greens, violets, pinks, and reds. 

 

He’s seen Shiro knelt behind Kuron, palming the curves of his ass. Kuron’s face presses into the mattress as his fingers curl. Muffled wet noises issue while Shiro lowers his head between his hands, mouth open and red.

 

He’s seen Shiro draped over the edge of Kuron’s bed, Kosmo’s front paws wrapped around his hips as the dog pants and thrusts while Kuron pets them both and swallows his brother’s noises.

 

Each instance leaves Keith hot and itching for something. His underwear stick to his skin as he hides in his room and squirms for some sort of relief. Each instance he witnesses leaves him hungrier and hungrier for something he can’t name.

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

  
  


Shiro and Kuron are far from foolish.

 

They’ve noticed their younger brother watching them. Those violet eyes have always looked up at them with interest and adoration but within the past months, his glances have changed. There’s a shy sort of intensity that lingers when the twins touch one another. A soft flush tints the top of Keith’s cheeks when they tease him or ruffle his hair.

 

They can hear the quiet, smothered noises their little brother makes out in the hallway late at night when they’re wrapped up in one another. They can see him through the sliver of the open bathroom door; all big, wide violet eyes and pink cheeks. They can see the way his hips squirm and his nipples press against his thin t-shirts.

 

Their younger brother’s interest isn’t unreturned.

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

  
  


Keith wakes to an oddly quiet house. He silences his alarm and screws his face up at the thin streams of light filtering through the curtains. 

 

There’s no sound from the television downstairs and no rush of water from the shower down the hall. 

 

He tosses the covers back and patters down the hall toward the bathroom. It’s empty; no traces of mist on the mirror or people within. Tamping down on the unbidden disappointment, he showers and dresses for school.

 

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, Keith descends the stairs. He spares the clock on the fridge a glance as he passes the family calendar. Scrawlings of red, violet, and black mark the bottoms of nearly each day’s square. Across a stretch of a week, an arrow arcs. “Vacation” is written in green above the neat lines.

 

There’s a small boxed lunch on the marble countertop with a note folded on top. Kuron’s familiar perfect print fills the lower half of the creased page. 

 

_ Keith, _

_ Have a good day at school. Shiro will pick you up later. _

 

_ -K _

  
  


⧫⧫⧫

  
  


True to Kuron’s word, Shiro arrives that afternoon to pick Keith up. Once home, Shiro helps him with his homework. He ruffles his hair and tells him how smart he is when he catches a mistake in the text book.

 

Kuron comes home from his art class; a few errant smears of dark paint over his nose and knuckles. He smiles crookedly but warmly at both of his brothers and drops two grease-stained boxes onto the kitchen counter.

 

They spend the rest of the evening together on the couch as they share pizza, a movie, and later on, ice cream.

 

Once the credits finish scrolling past and the title menu returns to the screen, Keith yawns and climbs the stairs. He showers, keeping his ears open for any sound of his brothers following suit.

 

Water rushes down, running in rivulets over textured glass. Mist fogs over the glass. It’s quiet apart from the sounds of the water and his own movements.

 

He dawdles for a few more moments before turning the taps off. The metal squeaks softly. Terrycloth rustles as Keith dries himself off and ruffles his hair. He dresses in his usual pajamas; loose boxers and a big t-shirt that used to be one of his brother’s. 

 

Keith pads down the hall and pushes the door to his bedroom open. His feet freeze on the threshold. 

 

Kuron and Shiro are there, sat on the bed.

 

Kuron’s leaned back on his hand as he thumbs through a book of Keith’s.

 

Shiro has his hands folded in his lap as he looks around the room. 

 

They both look up at his entrance.

 

Keith feels his stomach twist. Their eyes land on him; clearly knowing. His face gets hot and he starts to apologize, to promise that he’ll never tell or watch them again.

 

The twins both shake their heads in that way they do things at the same time sometimes; like they’re still connected somehow.

 

Shiro reaches out and smiles softly at him. He asks Keith to come sit down so they can talk. They’re not mad. They’re not upset. They’re not worried that Keith is gonna say something.

 

Keith sits between them and tries ignore the way his belly flips and flops when they hold his hands.

 

They know that Keith’s been watching them. They understand that he’s curious. They ask if Keith wants to learn...If Keith wants to join them. He doesn’t have to. They won’t be mad or upset if he says no.

 

Keith’s mind spins. He can’t stop staring down at where his brothers’ hands envelop his own. The odd heat has begun to spark in his lower belly once more. 

 

All he can think of is all the times he’s watched them with one another. He wants that, wants them and whatever they’ll give him. 

 

The mattress shifts as Keith squirms slightly. His fingers curl tight around his brother’s hands, far smaller in comparison. He swallows hard and nods.

 

“Please” It’s quiet, almost barely audible. But it’s enough.

 

Kuron reaches his free hand over and rubs Keith’s knee.

 

Shiro’s other hand pushes through his damp hair and cups the back of his head. He tips Keith’s head up, leans in nice and slow, gives him all the time to pull away or change his mind.

 

Keith’s heart races within his chest. He gasps at the first touch of Shiro’s lips to his. They’re soft and warm. It’s a little weird but when he closes his eyes and leans up, he’s rewarded with a whisper of praise from Kuron.

 

Shiro patiently teaches him how to move his mouth until Keith’s pressing chaste little kisses to his mouth. Then, Shiro coaxes Keith to open to his kisses. His tongue sweeps over the curve of Keith’s lower lip in a hot swipe.

 

Kuron’s hands wander over Keith; drag lightly at his shirt and drift over his thighs and arms. Fingers ghost down his throat and over his chest, light and barely-there; just enough to tease. Just enough to keep stroking the growing heat in Keith’s belly.

 

Keith whimpers when Shiro pulls back. He leans after him, only to be stopped by Kuron’s hand on his jaw.

 

Kuron turns his head and feeds Keith a kiss that’s wild and messy and makes Keith feel even hotter. He can feel the weird wetness between his legs again. 

 

Shiro tucks  his hair back and kisses down his neck, gentle and warm. His brothers’ hands sweep over him and Keith arches into every kiss and touch.

 

Kuron cups his chest, fingers easily covering the tiny swell and catching the bud of his nipple between two fingers. He pulls back, breath fanning warm over Keith’s swollen mouth and asks if Keith likes to have his chest touched.

 

Keith shrugs, prickling heat rising up the back of his neck. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The brothers share a look and Keith wonders aloud if he’s said something wrong.

 

Kuron looks a bit breathless as he asks if Keith’s ever touched himself before.

 

Keith admits that he hasn’t and asks if that’s wrong.

 

His brothers are quick to assure him that it’s perfect.  _ He’s _ perfect. They ask if Keith would like to be touched. They ask if he’d like to learn what he likes and what they like in turn.

 

Keith stammers out a breathless, “Yes.”

 

The twins get his t-shirt up and off and Keith gasps when their hands wander over his bared skin. Palms sweep over his back and chest. Knuckles rub over his ribs. Fingers gently pinch and roll his nipples.

 

Kuron tugs a little sharper than Shiro, likes to twist subtly and tease with his blunt nails.

 

Shiro kisses down his neck again, trails his mouth lower, looks up as his lips brush the top of the swell of Keith’s chest. He nuzzles Keith’s nipple before he kisses it softly.

 

Kuron ducks down, too, and wastes no time in tonguing a pebbling peak.

 

Keith arches into their mouths as he grinds his hips down onto his bed. His nails dig into the blankets as tiny whimpering sounds fall from his mouth.

 

Kuron and Shiro play with Keith’s chest until he’s squirming and his boxers are embarrassingly wet.

 

Keith sinks his fingers into their hair and grinds helplessly on the bed.

 

Kuron slides his hand up Keith’s thigh as Shiro gently drags his nails up and down Keith’s back.

 

Keith’s head falls back as a surprised little sound falls from his mouth. 

 

Kuron gets his hand between Keith’s thighs and  _ groans _ . He swears and asks Keith how he’s already this wet. 

 

The warmth in Keith’s face floods outward and he ducks his head, thighs squeezing tighter around Kuron’s wrist.

 

Kuron asks if he and Shiro can see him.

 

Keith takes a trembling breath and nods shyly. He leans back so that they can take his boxers off.

 

Shiro releases his nipple and helps Kuron get the little bottoms down and off. They coax Keith’s legs apart and drink in the sight their little brother makes.

 

Keith’s all sprawled out across his bed, his hair still damp and starting to curl around his ears and cheeks. His face and the tops of his cheeks are all flushed. His nipples are stiff and wet and dark from their mouths. His chest rises and falls with quick little breaths. His belly dips under their hands, legs spread wide innocently. His pussy’s all pink and flushed and he’s clearly wet. His clit’s just peeking out.

 

Kuron and Shiro groan and share another look.

 

Keith can see them arguing silently the way they sometimes do. They seem to come to an agreement and turn back to look down at Keith.

 

Shiro strokes a hand along the back of Keith’s thigh. He asks if Keith would like for one of them to use their mouth and then for the other to use their fingers. He assures Keith that they have the whole week so they can trade the positions the next night.

 

Keith looks between both of them before quietly turning to Kuron. He looks up into those kohl-smudged grey eyes and lets his fingers play over the messy knot of dark hair at his brother’s nape. 

 

“Can you use your mouth? Please?”

 

Kuron’s eyes dip, lashes fanning over the tops of his cheeks. He leans in and feeds Keith another filthy kiss before slipping from the bed. 

 

“I’d love to, baby.”

 

He settles onto his knees and slides his hands under Keith’s thighs. Kuron grips his hips and tugs him closer to the edge of the mattress.

 

Shiro peels his own shirt off and sits behind Keith. He gets Keith settled so he’s still reclined but able to see Kuron clearly between his spread legs.

 

Keith swallows hard, nails popping as they scrape over a few loosened threads. His belly flutters and his whole body feels hot. There’s another rush of wetness.

 

Shiro slides his hands up Keith’s ribs and cups his chest, thumbs lazily brushing over his nipples as Kuron lets two fingers along the creases of Keith’s inner thighs.

 

Kuron tells him how pretty his pussy is as he kisses the inside of Keith’s knee. He groans when Keith’s hips hitch a bit when he tells Keith how badly he wants to taste him.

 

Keith squirms and whines a little as Kuron’s fingers work their way inward over his labia and slowly pull him open. 

 

Kuron practically purrs as he looks down at his baby brother. He looks up at Shiro with an absolutely feral grin and tells Shiro that he’s missing out.

 

“Don’t worry, though. I’ll get him nice and wet for you.”

 

Kuron leans in without warning, ragging his tongue over soft, plump folds. He groans at the taste and the way it clings to his tongue.

 

Keith full-body jerks with a loud cry.

 

Kuron holds his pussy open with two fingers as he tongues at Keith’s entrance and laps up every bit of wetness Keith gives him.

 

Shiro holds Keith up and steady so he can see the way Kuron’s mouth drops open. So he can see the way his tongue works over and between his folds. So Keith can see how Kuron drags his tongue up to flick over his clit before his lips close around it. So he can see the way Kuron’s lashes lift before he  _ sucks  _ and rolls his tongue.

 

Keith writhes, legs jerking as Kuron leans closer with another low rumbling groan. It’s loud and wet and Kuron doesn’t hide how much he enjoys Keith.

 

Something builds in Keith’s belly. It tightens, making his pussy clench and his belly hollow. It makes his voice get loud and crack. It makes him arch and writhe. 

 

“Something...Something’s happening. It feels- I-” Keith whimpers, head tossing.

 

Shiro strokes his hair.

 

“Shh, shh. Just relax. It’s going to feel so good, baby. Just let go.”

 

Keith swallows hard and loosens himself like how Shiro’s taught him to when he gets upset.

 

Kuron sucks his clit into his mouth again, sucking as he hums.

 

Keith moans and rolls his hips up, eyes falling shut.

 

Shiro catches his head before it lolls back.

 

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at Kuron. Look at how much he loves making you feel this good.”

 

Kuron’s face is flushed. His chin and mouth are a mess. A mess from  _ Keith _ . His tongue dips again, somehow slipping  _ inside _ .

 

Keith keens, knuckles going white where they’re fisted in the sheets. When Kuron sucks his clit again, and the tight heat in Keith’s belly snaps. He cries out, cunt fluttering and body spasming.

 

Kuron groans against him, licks until keith is absolutely senseless and twitching and sobbing.

 

It’s only when Shiro snaps non-too-gently at Kuron, tells him that that’s enough.

 

“He needs to breathe. Let him come back down.”

 

Kuron sits back and licks his lips as he takes Keith in. His thumbs dabble along the flushed, swollen flesh where he still holds Keith open. He looks up over Keith’s head, eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

 

“You want a taste of what you’re missing?”

 

Shiro leans up, chest pressing against Keith’s back as Kuron rises off of his knees. Kuron’s hands flatten to either side of Keith's hips.

 

The kiss the twins share is messy and hot and wet.

 

Shiro groans, low and hungry, as he licks the taste of Keith off of his brother’s tongue. Kuron chuckles and pushes Shiro back.

 

“C’mon. It’s your turn.”

 

They trade places, leaving Keith bouncing on the mattress for a moment. Kuron frames his younger brother with his body. Shiro kneels, palms curling over Keith’s knees.

 

He pauses there, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. His tongue traces over his lips like he can still taste Keith’s arousal.

 

Kuron smirks down at him from where he holds Keith up and reminds Shiro that he has to wait until tomorrow.

 

Shiro drags his finger through the wetness, lips parting as he looks up.

 

Keith swallows hard, legs falling a bit wider in a wordless plea.

 

Shiro’s finger sliders right in. He  _ groans _ .

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.”

 

Keith whimpers. He can feel Shiro slowly pressing in. It’s all at once odd, pleasureable, and not enough. 

 

“I need- It’s-”

 

Shiro lines up a second finger and slowly presses in.

 

The stretch is so nice. It feels so  _ good _ . Keith moans, wants more but doesn’t know what more is or how to ask for it.

 

Then Shiro starts moving his fingers. It’s slow at first; gentle, easy. Then, he starts to spread his fingers on every pull out. He works them faster and rubs his thumb over the swollen bud of Keith’s clit. 

 

Keith comes hard, rippling around Shiro’s fingers. He shakes in Kuron’s arms and whimpers when Shiro slips his fingers free. He feels so  _ empty _ . 

  
Shiro looks up at him as Kuron holds him up.

 

“What do you want, baby? What do you want from us?” Shiro smooths his thumbs over the insides of Keith’s thighs. “We can stop here. You can watch us, if you like. Or we can wait and just watch another movie. Anything you want-”

 

Keith’s breath shudders as he reaches out, fingers grazing the front of Shiro’s pants. His hand smooths over something hard and hot.

 

“I want...I want you inside me. Please?”

 

Shiro groans wildly, a sound echoed by his twin. 

 

Keith watches as Shiro rears back, muscles rippling while he unfastens his fly and shoves his pants down and off. Denim pools haphazardly before it’s kicked away.

 

Miles of sun-kissed skin stretch out as Shiro steps back up.

 

Kuron pulls Keith back, further onto the bed. The mattress dips as Shiro settles between Keith’s legs.

 

The head of Shiro’s cock peeks from between his fingers, pink and wet as the foreskin peels back. Shiro shuffles closer, one hand stroking down the back of Keith’s thigh as Kuron holds the other leg wide. 

 

Shiro’s lower lip tucks between his teeth. His chest swells with a shuddering breath. The head of his cock slips along Keith, smearing through wetness. He teases himself and Keith until Kuron snaps at him with a low growl.

 

It’s then that he finally lines up and sinks in all slow and careful. The stretch makes Keith’s mouth drop open. He arches, almost coming as as Shiro bottoms out.

 

Keith moans, chest pushing up as his eyes fall closed. He feels so full, so open. It’s so  _ good _ . He can feel Shiro in him, hot and big and subtly throbbing.

 

Then Shiro starts moving and Keith’s mind falls into thunderous, overwhelming pleasure.

 

Shiro cries out, hoarse and ringing. His cock kicks deep as something hot leaks from Keith’s cunt. Wetness streaks down Keith’s cheeks as he gasps and flutters around his brother.

 

Shiro pulls out with a choked noise. Another trickle of cum leaks in his wake.

 

The bed shakes. Kuron’s rougher voice murmurs something that causes Shiro to hum low. Fabric rustles against itself. Metal chimes and falls with a heavier sound onto the floor. Warm hands part Keith’s shaking thighs.

 

Keith opens his eyes when the trail of cum leaking from his hole is gathered and pushed back in. He clenches around Kuron’s thumb with a soft whine.

 

“You want my cock, too, little brother? Still hungry to be filled?”

 

Keith’s voice escapes him but he nods, jerky and quick. He spreads his legs and savors the way his older brother’s eyes go dark.

 

Kuron isn’t as patient or soft as Shiro. He lines up and with little warning, sinks in.

 

Keith wails, clutching at the bedding and his brothers as he’s filled again and again and again. He’s already soaked, all frothy from Shiro’s cum and his own arousal. The sounds of Kuron fucking him are loud and lewd.

 

“Feels so good.  _ So good _ . More.  _ Please- _ ” Keith hiccups around a sob.

 

He wants this -- wants  _ them  _ \-- forever. Only them. Only this. He wants to feel this way forever; loved and taken care of and cherished. Like he’s their’s for whatever they want from him.

 

Shiro rubs his clit, fingers slick with some of his own cum and Keith comes on Kuron’s cock with a keen that cracks into breathless silence.

 

Kuron fills him up and after he’s too soft to stay inside, he slips free and feeds Keith a slow, messy kiss.

 

Cum slowly seeps from Keith as he catches his breath. His brothers curl around him, the three of them barely fitting onto the small bed. Lazy kisses and soft touches are exchanged as they drift off, wrapped up in one another.

 

“Love you.” It’s a mumble as Keith drifts off, warm and sated.

 

Kuron and Shiro’s voices echo in each ear, low and gentle.

 

“Love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
